Trzy Idylle
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Dzień jak co dzień w trzech różnych rodzinach. Postmanga. Fabuły brak. Humoru chyba też. Pairingi: EdxWinry, RoyxRiza, niespodzianka.
1. Stalowa Idylla

Uwaga: dzieje się to parę latek po akcji mangi i w tej konwencji

Uwaga: dzieje się to parę latek po akcji mangi i w tej konwencji. Fabuły zero, to tylko kolejna próba napisania nie-humoru. Mimo wszystko proszę o komentarz.

STALOWA IDYLLA

Strumienie fotonów o różnych długościach fali zalały Centralę. Wiatr zaszumiał w koronach nielicznych drzew, zaskrzypiał stalową huśtawką. Gdzieś po stalowych szynach przemknął stalowy tramwaj. A w pewnym domu ojciec rodziny składającej się z mężczyzny, kobiety i dwójki dzieci- w tym jednego w drodze- wstał lewą, stalową nogą. Stalowe paznokcie podrapały głowę. No tak, trzeba wstać i przygotować żonie i synowi(lat trzy) jakieś śniadanie.

Od lat trwała niepisana umowa, że śniadanie robi ten, kto pierwszy wstaje. Edward Elric, bo to oczywiście on był, otworzył okno i przez chwilę pozwolił sobie na spokojny oddech świeżym, porannym powietrzem. Dopiero potem poszedł do kuchni, wziął stalowy nóż, pokroił razowiec, posmarował twarogiem. Ugotował kakao(aczkolwiek do gotowania mleka włożył rękawiczki) i poszedł obudzić syna, gdyż najwyższy czas był na wstanie, jeżeli mają zdążyć na czas do przedszkola.

Mały Richard, zwany po prostu Najmniejszym(tymczasowo), wcale nie miał ochoty wstawać. Marudził, jednak na widok gorącego kakao od razu nabrał chęci do życia. Ed pił kakao ze stalowego kubka-parzygęby. Wkrótce dołączyła do nich Winry. Jak zwykle w kieszeni miała stalowy śrubokręt. Nieco sennie zabrała się do jedzenia.

-Ed, zrobiłbyś mi kawy? – poprosiła.

-Nie powinnaś w tym stanie… - Ed uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Richard kończył trzecią kanapkę, machając nogami.

-Tata dzisiaj idzie do placy? – zapytał.

-Tak, słoneczko. A ty idziesz pobawić się z innymi dziećmi w przedszkolu. – uśmiechnął się Ed. Winry go pocałowała.

-Opuszczasz naszą idyllę? – zapytała żartobliwie.

-Nasza mała idylla jest bezpieczna. Zresztą wrócę przecież…

-Nasz mała, stalowa idylla.


	2. Płomienna Idylla

PŁOMIENNA IDYLLA

PŁOMIENNA IDYLLA

Spomiędzy palców siedmioletniego chłopca wystrzelił płomień, unicestwiając plakat drużyny siatkarskiej i zostawiając brzydki, czarny ślad na ścianie.

-MAES!! – wrzasnęła wysoka blondynka. – Ile razy mam ci mówić, że NIE-WOLNO-BRAĆ-RĘKAWICZEK-TATY-BEZ-PYTANIA?!

Chłopiec- bystry, czarnowłosy po ojcu rozrabiaka- uśmiechnął się promiennie i szczerze, jak tylko dzieci potrafią.

-Przepraszam, mamo… nie mogłem się oprzeć… - powiedział, oddając rękawiczki. – Robię postępy, prawda? Prawda?

-No, niezupełnie. Co prawda potrafisz już regulować płomień, jednak ciągle zdarza ci się spalić rzeczy, które są nam potrzebne. Tak nie wolno, Maes, i tata się o tym dowie. – oznajmiła Riza. – Raczej nie będzie zadowolony z tego, że spaliłeś jego ulubiony plakat. Mnie się on nie podobał…

-Ze względu na ze „skorty", które one noszą? – domyślił się Maes. Riza westchnęła.

-Tak, masz rację. Ale to nie powód, żeby to palić! To nieładnie.

Maes westchnął teatralnie, całkiem jak Roy, gdy mu się robiło wymówki. Teraz oczywiście nikt nie robił Royowi wymówek w pracy, kto by śmiał robić wymówki Fuhrerowi…

No, wyłączając żonę…

…to nikt.

A Fuhrer siedział w swoim biurze, przyglądając się pewnej pani podpułkownik w minispódniczce, nieświadom, że jego plakat „Złotek" przepadł bezpowrotnie. Jednak to nie on tworzył jego małą, płomienną idyllę- to żona i syn.


	3. Karmazynowa Idylla

KARMAZYNOWA IDYLLA

KARMAZYNOWA IDYLLA

-…widzisz maleństwo, a tu trzeba jeszcze bardziej rozdrobnić siarkę. Inaczej ci nie wyjdzie.

-Spróbuję, tatku. – pięcioletnia dziewczynka w skupieniu zmarszczyła brwi nad czymś, co miało być czarnym prochem. Robi duże postępy, pomyślał dumny ojciec- Zolf J. Kimbley.

Luiza R. Kimbley, lat 5, za wszelką cenę chciała iść w ślady ojca. Zdecydowanie nie podobało się to matce, ale co tam. Gdy Olivia Milena Kimbley(z domu Armstrong) była poza domem, Zolf uczył córkę pirotechniki. Natomiast gdy jego nie było w domu, Olivia uczyła ją walki. I wszyscy byli zadowoleni z małej, karmazynowej idylli.


End file.
